


Memorial Day

by Lilithangel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike turns up in Angel’s office in bare feet, Angel is distracted…<br/>(celebrating Lost Sock Memorial Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Day

“Spike, what the hell?” Angel demanded wearily. 

“What?” Spike said from his position at Angel’s desk.

“Get out of my chair and put your boots on,” Angel said.

“Can’t,” was the reply. “Lost my socks, they were my last pair.”

“My last pair you mean,” Angel grumped, still smarting from the loss of his good silk socks.

“Never touched your damn socks,” Spike retorted, “told you you’ve got a bloody sock gremlin. I had plenty of socks before you made me stay here.”

“This is a place of work Spike, and I didn’t force you to stay anywhere,” Angel said.

“I’ll put my boots on if I have to go outside,” Spike replied, “and I seem to recall handcuffs being threatened if I shifted from your bed.”

“That was in the throes of passion,” Angel said his attention drawn to the way Spike was wiggling his toes.

“Damn straight it was,” Spike agreed with a smirk, still not getting out of Angel’s chair his feet still propped up on Angel’s desk indecently wiggling their toes at him. “You think my feet are indecent?” Spike crowed and Angel realised he’d said his thoughts out loud again.

“Get out of my chair,” Angel ordered tipping Spike’s feet off the desk.

“Fine,” Spike said getting to his feet and letting Angel sit down only to perch on the side of the desk and put his feet into Angel’s lap.

“Spike,” Angel squeaked (of course he never actually squeaked and it was surprise not arousal in his voice).

“Got out of your chair,” Spike replied flexing his toes against Angel’s crotch. “You’re in a bossy mood this morning; want to boss me around some more?”

“I have meetings Spike,” Angel tried to ignore what was going on with his groin.

“Not until ten,” Spike replied with a smirk. “This is an ancient tradition for Lost Sock Memorial day you know,” he added pressing his heel against Angel’s balls. “I got Harmony to block out some time for the observance of the ritual.”

“What ritual is that?” Angel asked as his dick took over the thinking for him.

“Making the boss come in his pants,” Spike said pressing harder.

“Spike…” Angel whined but he didn’t move from his seat as Spike’s nimble toes clenched around the head of his cock while the heel pressed against the underside of the shaft. “Since when did you consider me your boss?” he managed as Spike increased the pressure.

“For orgasms I’ll call you anything you like… daddy,” Spike said.

“Dammit Spike,” Angel groaned unable to resist the obviously put on pout and eyelash flutter.

Spike shifted balance so he could use both feet to rub Angel’s shaft rolling it between them. One foot deftly nudged at his balls while the big toe on the other finding the sensitive spot under the head toying with it until Angel was thrusting against him.

“That’s right,” Spike said, “you really are such a slut aren’t you, humping my feet.”

“Shut up Spike,” Angel growled even as he continued to thrust up.

“Thought you liked my mouth.”

“Not when it’s talking.”

Spike chuckled. “You love it when I talk dirty and you know it. Course you love to stuff my mouth with your big fat cock and when you’re done for the day you can shut me up for as long as you want to.”

“Spike…” Angel knew he was whining but he was so close.

“Gonna make you come in your fancy pants,” Spike said, “leave you for the rest of the day knowing I did it to you, my bare feet rubbed you to orgasm.”

Angel saw Spike palm his own cock through his jeans, relieved that he was getting off on it as much as Angel was. Then it didn’t matter because Spike did something with his toes and Angel was coming in his pants just as Spike had promised.

Spike jumped off the desk and leaned in to give the still stunned Angel a quick kiss. “I’m going to jerk off in your bed,” he said heading for the elevator.

Angel paused to watch him go and then pressed the intercom. “Harmony, cancel all my meetings, I’m done for the day.”

_“You don’t have any meetings this morning boss but I’ll reschedule this afternoon boss… boss? Have you hung up already?”_


End file.
